That's what makes you beautiful
by jopsi
Summary: Songfic! All the sweet little things Gokudera likes about his boss and all the things Tsuna doesn't see about himself.  What makes you beautiful - own direction /5927/fluff


**Author's note: OMG I can't believe I wrote this so fast. I was listening to this song for hours and I had this idea in my head and it wouldn't let go of me so I just HAD to type it. It's my first songfic so I don't know if it's any good. The song is called _What makes you beautiful_ and the artist is _One direction_. I recommend you to listen to the song while reading. It's really cute.**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: 5927**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Tsuna or Gokudera. If I did it would be far more fluffy.**

_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<em>

_You're turning heads  
>When you walk through the do-o-or<br>_

Whenever Tsuna stumbled out of his house, a heavy blush covering his whole face, Gokudera couldn't help but smile at his beloved boss. He would always make him wanna tell him that he had no reason to be embarrassed for anything. But seeing the brunette all uneasy about his clumsiness was far too nice for him, so he kept the other's effects a secret from him.

_Don't need make up  
>To cover up<br>Being the way that you are is en-o-ough_

Whatever the young Vongola did, to his right hand man he would always look gorgeous and stunning. And he didn't need any help, like most women did. No eyeliner and stuff. All the gross things, the silver haired man despised so much, because in his eyes they destroyed the natural beauty of a person. For him, his tenth was just perfect the way he was.

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

What the storm guardian also knew was that he wasn't alone with seeing his boss simple perfection. Of course he wasn't. Anyone who wouldn't see it had to be either blind or stupid. Or both. Expect for the tenth himself of course. He just had to worry about other important things. But it annoyed Gokudera. The fact that the baseball-freak, Hibari, the pineapple-headed bastard, Enma and even the turf-head could see it. And they were gaping.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful_

But it seemed like Tsuna didn't realize anything at all. He was just stunningly beautiful to his storm. Stunningly beautiful and perfect in every way possible. There was nothing that could make him happier than just a simple smile from Tsuna, no matter where his smile was directed. Every movement he made seemed to Gokudera, as if the sun was shining at him directly, so that no darkness could invade him anymore.

_So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<em>

The day Gokudera had finally been able to tell his boss, however, Tsuna hadn't believed him. The brunette was looking downwards. That is until Gokudera had proved to him, in a very beautiful way, that he was neither lying, nor wrong.

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your ey-e-es._

He had started to tell Tsuna all the things he loved about him. And that there was no way he had to be shy or ashamed of himself. He told him that his eye's sparkled like stars, that he was the only thing that could bring warmth and light into his world. That his smile seemed to melt Gokudera's darkness away and that every movement the brunette made felt like magic to him. He told him how much he loved every little detail about him. And what did Tsuna do? He blushed. Red all over the face he turned his head to the side, because he was so unsure of who he was, but happy about all the things Gokudera had said to him. He was happy, happy and still insecure.

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

So Gokudera looked up and took a deep breath, before he went on. He told his tenth. He told him that he wasn't alone with his thoughts. That all the other guardians and most of his friends thought the same. That they loved his personality, his kindness and his beauty. And the brunette was stunned. Taking in more air, the silver-haired teen looked up when he stated another thing. And it was that he wouldn't loose to the others no matter what. And that's when Tsuna seemed to understand. Because he looked up, a bright sparkle in his eyes and a smile covering his face._  
><em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>

That was this exact smile, that made Gokudera sparkle as well. He grinned back at his loved one and he felt as if the sun itself had nested inside of his heart.

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful_

And he grabbed Tsuna's hand and held it in his own. The brunette, being a little embarrassed, averted his gaze, but his storm wouldn't let him. He lifted his tenth's chin with his free hand...

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<em>

_.._and whispered how much he loved him once again, staring into Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes. While he was still wondering how a perfect person like that could not realize their own beauty he leaned down and locked his own lips with Tsuna's.

_That's what makes you beautiful._


End file.
